Right Here Waiting
by detective-giggles
Summary: Based on the song posted without the lyrics. Olivia thinks back on a confidante and lover. AO. One shot Unless people like it... then I may post other songfics as subsequent chapters
1. Right Here Waiting

Title: Right Here Waiting based on the song by Richard Marx.

Author: Stephanie

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

Pairing: Alex/Olivia

Summary: A detective thinks about a lost friend, confidante and lover.

A/N: Another song fic. This one is to Richard Marx's "Right Here Waiting". Reposted without the lyrics. This is what happens when I listen to sappy love songs! Please review!

---

Olivia sighed as she let herself into her apartment. She threw her keys down on the floor and slammed the door behind her. The detective cursed loudly as her cell phone let out a shrill ring.

She opened it without looking at the caller ID, "Benson." Olivia shivered; she had forgotten to turn the heater on before she left for work. She glanced at the thermostat and turned it up, before heading to the closet.

"Olivia, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Casey."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset earlier," Casey persisted, hoping to offer the detective some comfort.

"Well, of course I'm pissed off! I spent six months working this case! I was holding the victim's hand when the jury voted not guilty! He raped and tortured her, Casey. I held her hand and let her cry on my shoulder when the verdict was read! It was supposed to be a slam dunk; hat was I supposed to say when she asked why the jury didn't convict?" Olivia looked into the closet, selecting a blanket. She gave it a quick tug and a shoebox full of pictures came crashing down along with the blanket.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"Olivia, I-"

"Look, I have to go." Olivia hung up on the attorney. She turned off her phone and started gathering the pictures. She stopped short as she saw a picture with her and Alex. Olivia reached up and turned on the light and wrapped the blanket around her tightly. She sat down on the floor and picked up the picture.

She and Alex, both completely unaware that the photo was being taken, were laughing at something. Alex was in the squadroom, perched on Olivia's desk. Olivia had her fingers intertwined with Alex's.

Olivia set that one aside and rummaged through a few random pictures. She came across another one, she and Alex in the park. Elliot had taken that one, she assumed. It was their annual spring picnic and she was on the blanket with Alex, resting after the softball game. The SVU team had won yet again. Although neither one of them were smiling, they both looked content. Tired, but content and Olivia smiled at the memory.

The detective grabbed pulled the blanket tighter around herself, although this time, her chills weren't caused from the temperature. Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she looked through the pictures.

Olivia glanced through a stack of photos, all taken on a secret weekend getaway to Atlantic City almost two years ago. There were pictures of them at dinner, on the hotel balcony, Alex had gotten a couple silly pictures while Olivia was driving; Olivia retaliated by taking some of Alex sleeping. In one, Alex looked so peaceful; almost angelic.

Ice skating. Olivia laughed, remembering Elliot's last birthday. Alex had the genius idea to rent out a skating rink for a couple of hours. Cragen or Munch must have taken most of the pictures, since neither of them were in any. Alex was wearing a purple scarf and a matching hat. Olivia loved when Alex wore purple. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Alex was a pretty good skater, considering she claimed she had only been skating once, when she was nine. Somehow, they convinced Elliot and Fin to give it a try. Five minutes and 6 falls later, Fin sidelined himself, leaving Elliot at their mercy. They each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to the center of the rink, away from the coveted walls. Minutes later, all three of them were in a heap in the rink's center, laughing hysterically.

Olivia stood up long enough to find a tissue and then returned to her pictures.

She grabbed another picture taken without the blonde's knowledge. She was cooking dinner; a chore she hated. Unfortunately for Alex, she was a better cook than Olivia.

As she looked through the remaining pictures, Olivia couldn't remember when most of them were taken. It's true, every picture is worth a thousand words. Each picture told a story to Olivia, each one was a fairy tale, ending with 'happily ever after. Olivia sighed angry with the way things had turned out.

She picked up the last picture to return it to its home. It was a perfect picture, the only one really suitable for framing. Unlike the others, she remembered exactly when this one was taken. They had been fighting and this had been taken right after they made up. She turned it over and read the back.

Olivia,

I love you. I know I don't say it much, but I do. You're the best friend I've have and I don't want to know what my life would be like without you in it. It's been one wonderful year since I met you, and I'm hoping for many more.

Love,

Alex

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Olivia returned the box to the closet, savin that last picture. Although she hadn't found anyone else, she often wondered if Alex had found someone to replace her. Olivia knew that someday, she would see Alex again. This couldn't last forever. Someday she and Alex would be together again. Happily ever after.

---

A/N: Wow... This is corny. Reviews, however, are not! So please make me happy and REVIEW! ;)


	2. Eternal Flame

A/N: Well, due to popular demand; I will write more chapters, each a song fic. However, I have been in trouble for posting lyrics before, if it's an older song or one I think isn't as well-known, (like this one), I'll post a website where you can get the lyrics (that's not against the rules, I hope!) Anyway, this is based on "Eternal Flame" by the Bengals. If you go to www(dot)lyrics(dot)com, you can find it there. Also, I am just posting these as inspiration hits, not necessarily in order. So the first one was after Alex is in WWP, but subsequent chapters may not be (such as this one which, obviously, takes place with Alex still in New York).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, anxious and annoyed at the same time.

"Close your eyes," Olivia prompted. Sighing, Alex gave her lover _the look_ before closing her eyes. "Give me your hand," Olivia said, holding hers out.

"Wouldn't that be easier if my eyes were open?" Alex mumbled. Laughing, Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you trust me?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "With my life."

"Then come on." Olivia held Alex's hand tightly and led her on a short walk.

Alex, lost without her sense of sight, took in as much information as she could using her other senses. She knew they were outside, she assumed they were headed towards the park. There were basketball courts to their right, she heard multiple balls bouncing. There was a lack of traffic, what she could hear seemed far away.

"Okay. We're here. Open your eyes," Olivia said without letting go of Alex's hand. Alex blinked as the bright sunlight assaulted her eyes. When she saw the picnic Olivia had set out, she smiled.

"What's this for?" Alex asked as she took a seat on the blanket. She looked at the pond only a few feet away and smiled as she saw ducks inching their way closer. "You know we're gonna have to share, right?" Alex pointed to the ducks.

Olivia laughed, "I brought bread for the ducks. But I just… We've been together a year, and I wanted to do something special."

The blonde smiled again, "That's so sweet. What did you bring? I'm starving!"

Olivia unpacked the picnic basket with a laugh. She had an assortment of the usual, sandwiches, chips, cookies and watermelon. They ate slowly in the warm sunlight, talking about nothing and everything.

"This is perfect. So…relaxing. It's nice to be away from everything," Alex said, "No cell phones, no court, no psychopaths."

"Yeah, just those crazy ducks," Olivia tossed a chunk of bread onto the riverbank and watched as four ducks fought over it. Alex stretched out on the blanket and tossed a piece of bread halfway between her and the ducks. She continued to toss bread, only each piece a little closer to her and Olivia. Finally, she found a brave duck, willing to get within a few feet of them.

When they were out of bread, Olivia packed up the basket, set it aside and stretched out next to the attorney. She stared at the sky in silence and Alex curled up next to her. She leaned her head on Olivia's shoulder and let out a content sigh.

"Thank you… for today. This is really nice." Alex said softly.

"It is perfect, isn't it?" Olivia said, obviously pleased with herself, "Sometimes, it seems too perfect, like it could all come crashing down at any minute, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It does," Alex agreed, "I'm scared, sometimes," she admitted, "That it's not going to last. I'm going to wake up, and it's all going to be a dream."

"It's not a dream," Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head, "I promise. Nothing will tear us apart."

"You can't promise that," Alex said realistically, "Life's too unpredictable."

"You think too much," Olivia teased, "I love you. And you love me. That's enough, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, "It's everything."

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah, yeah, corny, I know! Oh well, Sappy love stories are great, as long as they're taken in small doses, right?


End file.
